


Future

by Mike_H



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).



Somewhere along the way, lifetimes have passed when they weren't looking.

Napoleon thinks this, watching Illya clean his gun at the small dining table in their safe house.

Illya, eyes sharp, mouth unsmiling. Furrow between his brows. It creases his forehead in the way Napoleon loves, the way he loves the stern set of Illya's jaw, the precise movements of his hands.

There is nothing he does not love about Illya.

So much history between them. Somedays, Napoleon thinks they've been through enough to fill _worlds._ Knows he would not have gotten through the worst moments without Illya by his side.

He looks at Illya, watches the way his fingers grip the bore brush, the way his hand looks pushing it through the barrel.

Illya's hands. Beautiful and deadly, like Illya himself.

Napoleon watches, transfixed. His gaze, traveling along Illya's fingers, his wrists, his arms. Up, up, up, till he looks upon Illya's face.

He finds Illya looking back.

"What is it?" Illya asks, mouth pulled down in that anticipatory frown that makes Napoleon want to kiss him.

He sits by Illya's side. There is so much he wants to say, but even a lifetime would not be enough. So he takes Illya's hand. Says, "I'm glad you're here."

Illya smiles.

In it, Napoleon sees their future.


End file.
